


黑水之下

by Andingsky



Category: Dietrichepen
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Unhealthy Relationships, mostly headcanons
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky
Summary: Dietrich von Bern传说圈子中Heime和Witege/Wittich相关的一些不分左右的脑洞。OOC，混乱，矫情，冷且恶俗，自娱自乐，不负责任。Witege采用了拥有一定人鱼/鱼人血统的设定，以及最终在追逐下坠海的结局
Relationships: Heime/Witege (Wittich)
Kudos: 1





	1. Geselle, Geselle, mir nach!

·维蒂希的体温比常人低。因此他时常抱怨海默身上太热，而海默抱怨他像死人一样凉飕飕的。

·他们两人的独处往往是以维蒂希态度不那么友善地打发海默“滚去洗个澡”开始的，哪怕海默身上（即使不以他自己的标准来看）并不脏。他想，或许维蒂希只是希望他身上多少带些水气。

·维蒂希不喜欢干燥的东西，维蒂希不喜欢粗糙的东西。而海默的皮肤——尤其是他的双手——既干燥又粗糙，就像砂石一样。因此“这也许不是个好主意”是个时常划过他脑海的念头，只是这念头不足以让他停下来。维蒂希有时会想到，自己或许这半生都是在做着各种“也许并不是个好主意”但是无法停下来的事情，再多这一件也不嫌多了。

·海默不止一次想紧紧掐住维蒂希的手腕或者别的什么地方，让那既白又冷、看了莫名让人有些生气的皮肤上逐渐显现淤青的痕迹，但也就是想想。他知道如果做了的话，最先出现淤青的地方肯定是自己的眼眶。

·维蒂希十分珍视自己的头发，也许说是反常地珍视也可以。梳理之外，他时常会用干净的湿布把长发擦得发亮，偶尔还会涂上些特制的香油。而海默当然会嘲笑他，一边嘲笑，一边熟练地把蘸了香油的梳子插进手中雪白的发束里。

·海默其实并不十分喜欢维蒂希的头发，虽然他要承认它在烛光下或夕阳中的样子很美。但它太长、太软、太纠缠了。尤其是贴在他们带着汗水的皮肤上的时候，那让他想到渔网，想到儿时下河游泳时拂过脚踝、险些把自己缠住的水草。并且他总是无法控制地想象它们飘散在水里的样子，而那模样并不好——至少海默觉得并不好。很久以后，海默开始相信狄特里希一定见过那场面，但狄特里希必然不会给他讲，而他也不觉得自己会想听。海默没有见过海，他对海没有概念，而他也不希望自己有。

·海默有时会想到，自己和维蒂希的关系或许正像躺在他身边的时候维蒂希缠绕在两人身上的头发。

·海默甚至并不怎么喜欢维蒂希，但依然和他纠缠不清。他感觉自己似乎别无选择，并且相信维蒂希其实也是一样。所以在他想起维蒂希的时候，他想得最多的多半只是他触感冰凉的头发和皮肤，而不想感情，想感情就觉得远了。他同样相信维蒂希其实也是一样。

·维蒂希觉得自己是屈尊，海默没觉得自己在高攀，两个人都认定自己是在凑合。

·海默有时会让维蒂希想到铁砧，但并不是他父亲的铁砧，因为父亲连铁砧都要用最好的。顺着这一点想下去的话总会让维蒂希莫名地感觉委屈起来，虽然这委屈并不针对海默，但是在维蒂希看来是因他而起，因而最终往往要在海默身上消解。海默会觉得莫名其妙，但是懒得抱怨。

·海默有时会设想自己被维蒂希笼罩的感觉，想着那皮肤似乎微微散着凉气的上半身向自己弯曲下来，想着散开的白发垂落在自己眼前——因为维蒂希毕竟比他自己要高上不少。那感觉可能就像躺在柳树的阴凉下一样，他想，不过也只是想而已。他不会对维蒂希提，维蒂希也不会同意。但是到了他真的能得闲在柳树下躺着的时候，虽然不太情愿，他确实会想起维蒂希。他甚至会因维蒂希而想起狄特里希，不过觉得他面目模糊，这并不是因为狄特里希的面容对他而言变得模糊了，而是自从他们相识以来便一贯如此。


	2. Heran, heran, was wiegen kann!

·海默会打鼾，至少是维蒂希坚称他打鼾。他自己自然是没有感觉的，但维蒂希屡屡表示自己会被吵得无法入睡。可是如果海默表示以后不如自己完事就走，不再留下来过夜的话，维蒂希又会坚决不同意。于是随着时间的推移，海默习惯了半夜被踹醒一次或多次之后继续睡。最开始他也不是没有抱怨过，但维蒂希会近乎无端地委屈起来，于是海默便逐渐放弃给自己找麻烦了。

·海默并不能说很愿意留在维蒂希身边过夜。体温的问题是一方面，另一方面是维蒂希的呼吸实在是太浅、太轻了，有时简直和没有一样。他一直记得第一次与维蒂希过夜之后的那个早晨，不过并不是因为什么美好的回忆，而是因为那一天他险些被吓死。实际上，就算基本称得上对维蒂希相当熟悉了，海默偶尔还是会在清晨脑子还不太灵光的时候被吓得瞬间清醒过来。这种现象必定能在维蒂希身上寻得根源，但是维蒂希不愿意解释，海默也不愿意在晨光或是火把的光亮下过多地盯着维蒂希看，他不觉得这种近乎于满含柔情的举动应该属于自己，而维蒂希似乎也认同这一点。他们似乎心照不宣地同意，这对于他们这样的人来说好像有些过于认真了。多年以后海默感觉自己可能终究有些遗憾，不过他难以辨认，那遗憾究竟是在于没能弄明白维蒂希的秘密，还是没能稍微认真一点。

·在心情非常好的时候——虽然这样的时候相当稀少——维蒂希会用本名“史图达斯”来称呼海默。维蒂希可以勉强承认，这样做只是为了看看海默一时反应不过来那是在叫谁的样子，但是坚持拒绝承认自己是在逗他。海默对此倒是不置可否——虽然他也的确快要忘记自己的名字是“史图达斯”了，只是这种时刻会难得地让他想到，维蒂希不仅比他自己要小上好几岁，甚至还是他们这一群人中年纪最小的。这有时会让海默觉得自己或许可以体谅一下维蒂希的委屈，当然，仅限维蒂希再次把委屈的情绪砸在他脑袋上之前。维蒂希不会为这种事情道歉，海默也不会为了这种事情抱怨，不过他倒的确会想到，那个恶龙的名字可能与自己没那么相称。

·海默一直不知道——也不好揣测——狄特里希是否知道他与维蒂希的关系。但终于与狄特里希重逢之后，在短暂的相处中他一直提防着狄特里希抛出关于维蒂希的话题。海默甚至想过，倘若狄特里希问他“是否会想念维蒂希”的话，就反过来问他“是否会想念阿尔普哈尔特”作为回击。但狄特里希一次都没有问过。不过海默后来也会想到，也许迪特里希不问才正能说明他真的知道，就像他相信不论发生过什么，他自己都不会去问狄特里希“是否想念希尔德勃兰特”一样。


	3. Verblasst, ergraut

·维蒂希经常做噩梦，不过他并没有在梦境中预知未来的能力，那些噩梦往往既荒诞又古怪，在清醒之后很难回忆起来，不过却足以把他吓得带着一后背冷汗猛然惊醒。这种时候他会很想推醒身边的海默——事实上，稍微冷静一点之后，他通常能听出来海默已经被自己吵醒了——但他最终一定会强行压下这个念头。维蒂希用不能在海默这种人面前丢脸来向自己解释，却也明白自己期待的是海默能主动来问问发生了什么，但海默从来不会这样做。海默知道维蒂希经常做噩梦，他睡觉并不算很沉，所以几乎是必定会被喘息和惊叫吵醒。但他很少主动做出什么表示，因为他差不多每一次都相信，维蒂希应该很快就会假装和平时一样地推自己一把或者踹自己一脚，但维蒂希也从来都不会这样做。久而久之，两人都不能说没有一丝不足以对彼此言明的失望。

·阿尔普哈尔特的事过去之后，海默和维蒂希再也没有见过面。如果可能的话，海默希望自己和维蒂希最后一次相见可以在那之前。具体来说，最好是在维蒂希决定通过与波尔佛利安娜结婚而脱离狄特里希之前。虽然海默也不能保证自己再做一次选择的话会留在狄特里希身边，也不愿意在拉文纳的战场上面对维蒂希，但那总好过在艾默里希麾下那一段尴尬的相处，而阿尔普哈尔特的事情也许永远不会发生。海默并不喜欢阿尔普哈尔特，也不怎么喜欢狄特海尔，他甚至几乎不认识艾柴尔的儿子们，但将维蒂希投入海中的或许可以视作那件事的一次重演。但是即便如此，海默也不确定自己是否希望出现在那里——如果可能的话——他不知道自己是否希望阻止它再一次发生。他不觉得自己想为了波尔佛利安娜和她的孩子这样做，他不觉得自己想为了维蒂希这样做，他甚至不觉得自己想只为了自己这样做。然而海默自某一刻开始时常会这样想，如果可能的话，不过就算有可能又能怎么样呢，他的意见何时在维蒂希面前有过作用。他从来都不听，他们从来都不听。

·海默是个很少做梦的人。但是在连海默这个名字对他来说都开始陌生起来的时候，他的梦境也变得多了起来，梦里却并没有什么特殊的东西，只是有人不断喊着他的名字。不是海默，也不是路德维希修士。史图达斯，那个声音低语着，带着几乎像是在开玩笑的语气，飘渺而绵绵不绝，如同他从未亲耳聆听过的海浪。史图达斯。

·从修道院领回遗骨之后，有那么短暂的一瞬间，狄特里希想到也许自己应当把它埋在某一株巨大的柳树之下。然而他几乎是立刻将这个念头赶了出去，因为它本来就来得莫名其妙，他也怎么想都不觉得有什么非这样做不可的理由。狄特里希可能什么都知道，狄特里希可能对一切一无所知，狄特里希经常梦到火山，狄特里希不敢直视盘中整鱼的眼睛和头颅，狄特里希埋葬了希尔德勃兰特，狄特里希没有从海默的遗物中取回纳格林，狄特里希再也不会从剑鞘中拔出艾克萨克斯，狄特里希开始不时听到虚空中远远传来一阵阵马蹄声。


End file.
